The Kiss After The Story
by Missing Bones
Summary: Possible Bone #01 para 4.20 e 4.21


**Possible Bone #1 – The Kiss After The Story****  
**

* * *

**Iniciativa:** Brennan  
**Lugar:** Casa do Booth  
**Motivo:** Impulso  
**Autora:** Rebeca Maria e Bruninha Galle  
**Rating:** T

* * *

**WARNING**

*** ****Spoilers para "The Cinderella in the Cardboard" e "The Mayhem on a Cross" (4.20 e 4.21)**

*** SMANGST**

* * *

"Vamos lá, Sweets. Conte-nos mais sobre o seu livro." – Brennan pediu, não tentando esconder toda a sua curiosidade de cientista.

"Está quase terminado, Dra. Brennan. Será publicado em um mês ou dois."

"Isso é injusto. Estar num livro e não poder lê-lo."

"Eu estou no seu último livro e nem por isso eu o li antes."

Brennan franziu o cenho e olhou atentamente para Sweets. Booth e Dr. Wyatt se entreolharam e sorriram.

"Você não está no meu último livro, Sweets. Eu não entendo porque vocês pensam que meus personagens são livremente baseados em vocês. Não tem lógica nenhuma em assumir isso."

"Então quer dizer que o Dr. Phil não sou eu?"

"Eu assumo" – Dr. Wyatt começou, colocando as duas mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa – "que Dr. Phill foi inspirado em mim."

"Viu?" – Brennan falou, olhando para Sweets e apontando um dedo para Dr. Wyatt – "Ele sabe assumir coisas corretamente."

Booth e Dr. Wyatt riram diante da cara de falsa mágoa de Sweets. E então o psicólogo mais velho levantou-se e bateu as palmas e sorriu, olhando de um a outro na mesa.

"Eu gostaria de dizer que apreciei bastante este tempo que passei com vocês. Mas eu preciso ir. Gostaria de me acompanhar, Dr. Sweets? Acredito que ainda podemos trocar algumas idéias."

Os três da mesa se levantaram e andaram até a porta. Sweets e Dr. Wyatt saíram e Booth olhou para Brennan, tentando saber o que ela faria a seguir. Ela se despediu dos dois psicólogos e virou-se para o parceiro.

"Eu vou ficar mais um pouco, se você não se importar. E te ajudar com a cozinha."

"Não precisa, Bones... eu posso dar um jeito nela."

"Você não quer que eu fique?" – ela franziu o cenho, esperando uma resposta dele.

"Eu seco e guardo as louças, o que acha?"

Ela sorriu e eles entraram. Os dois apanharam as louças da mesa e Brennan parou na frente da pia, pronta para começar a lavá-las. Booth apanhou o pano de louça e colocou-o sobre o ombro. Inclinou-se sobre a pia e apoiou a cabeça na mão, enquanto olhava, atentamente e com um sorriso no roso, para Brennan. Ela o olhou desconfiada, mas não falou nada enquanto terminava de lavar o primeiro prato.

Então, quando ela terminou de lavar, passou-o para Booth. Ele ergueu a mão para pegar a louça e, por um segundo, seus dedos se tocaram. Como um choque, ambos retraíram as mãos, fazendo o prato deslizar a cair no chão, quebrando-se em vários pedaços.

"Droga." – ela praguejou, já abaixando-se para juntar os cacos. E foi quando sentiu as duas mãos de Booth em seus ombros, fazendo-a erguer-se e fixar os olhos nos dele.

"Está tudo bem, Bones." – Ele a empurrou gentilmente para trás e se abaixou para apanhar o prato despedaçado. Mesmo sem olhar para cima, podia sentir os olhos dela nas suas costas, observando-o.

"Você sabe que eu sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer isso, Booth." – ela protestou depois de alguns segundos calada e se abaixou ao nível dele.

"Eu sei, Bones, eu só..." – Um pedaço pontudo entrou diretamente na ponta do dedo dele e um grito de dor escapou seus lábios. Brennan olhou-o assustada e instintivamente se aproximou dele, seus olhos focando-se ora no rosto do seu parceiro, ora no dedo sangrando.

"Eu vou pegar anti-séptico e um band-aid, você vai para o sofá." – ela se levantou antes que ele pudesse responder. Sem outra opção, ele fez exatamente o que ela pedira e não demorou até Brennan sentar-se na mesinha em frente ao sofá e a ele.

"Você sabe que eu sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer isso, Bones." – ele imitou o tom de voz dela e um sorriso apareceu nos lábios dos dois.

"Você não me deixou ajudá-lo da última vez e veja o que aconteceu."

Inclinando seu corpo para frente, Brennan pegou a mão dele cuidadosamente nas suas. Era um corte superficial, ela podia afirmar ao olhar para o ferimento depois de um tempo. Seu toque suave e preciso fez Booth jogar a cabeça para trás e descansá-la no encosto do sofá enquanto ela passava o anti-séptico com a delicadeza que costumava usar com seus ossos.

Ao limpar o sangue, o que ele dissera horas antes sobre sua infância, ecoou na mente dela. Brennan sentiu um aperto no seu peito ao lembrar dos olhos dele brilharem com lágrimas que raramente eram vistas e da dor que, mesmo tentando esconder, ele havia sentido naquela hora. E ela também. Por mais que não conseguisse ler as pessoas, ele não era um mistério para ela. Há anos não era mais.

"Por que, Booth?" – ela colocou o frasco do anti-séptico do lado e esperou que ele levantasse sua cabeça e olhasse diretamente para ela. Confuso, ele o fez e se surpreendeu ao deparar-se com uma expressão angustiada nela. – "Por que você tentou se matar?"

"Esqueça isso, Bones. Apenas... esqueça."

Havia sido um erro enorme trazer aquilo à tona. Ele não queria reviver aquele dia, aquela época escura da sua vida. Pior, não queria que ela fosse arrastada para dentro disso, que sentisse o que ele havia sentido. Desespero.

"Não, Booth." – Brennan falou firme e por um instante, achou que ele fosse gritar com ela. Quando ele permaneceu calado, ela terminou de colocar o band-aid e depois se sentou ao lado dele, tocando-o no ombro. – "Ajuda falar. Eu aprendi isso com um amigo meu." – sua voz assumiu um tom calmo e ela apertou seu toque, fazendo-o encará-la. Por um momento, seus olhos demonstraram irritação, mas logo se transformaram nos olhos castanhos que ela conhecia.

"Meu pai..." – ele começou devagar e sem perceber o que estava fazendo, retirou a mão dela do seu ombro e a segurou na sua própria. Seus olhos abaixaram e fixaram-se no seu colo. – "Ele batia em mim, todos os dias em que chegava completamente bêbado em casa. Eu podia agüentar, sabe..." – um sorriso sem ânimo passou rápido pelo seu rosto. – "Mas minha mãe..." – uma lágrima desceu pela sua bochecha e com sua mão livre, Brennan a limpou, seus dedos permanecendo no rosto dele mais tempo do que o necessário. – "Eu não suportava vê-la apanhando, Bones. Não agüentava vê-la cada dia mais depressiva, deteriorando-se por causa do homem que um dia ela amou mais do que a própria vida." – Brennan colocou sua mão do lado da face dele e Booth pressionou seu rosto na palma da mão dela. – "Naquele dia em que eu... tentei me matar... foi logo depois de ouvir meu pai..." – ele engoliu em seco e limpou a garganta. – "Estuprando minha mãe."

Ela tremeu, involuntariamente, e Booth percebeu a reação do corpo dela e então apertou a mão dela com mais força e puxou-a levemente, fazendo-a levantar-se e sentar do lado dele.

"Eu quis matar o meu pai na hora, sabe? Eu estava tão furioso que eu entrei no quarto e tirei ele de perto da minha mãe e tentei bater nele, com toda a minha força. Mas eu não era mais forte que ele e ele começou a me bater. Mas era melhor. Eu podia agüentar. Minha mãe não." – ele parou e suspirou profundamente, e Brennan ergueu a mão e tocou suavemente o rosto dele, fazendo-o inclinar a cabeça para sentir mais o toque dela – "Mas então, minha mãe tirou o meu pai de cima de mim e gritou comigo. E me mandou sair, disse que estava tudo bem. Só que..."

"...não estava tudo bem." – ela completou, com a voz apenas num sussurro.

"Não estava." – Booth passou a mão pelo cabelo e suspirou – "E ver a minha mãe aceitando tudo aquilo de uma forma tão passiva era o que mais doía. Era como se ela..." – ele engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu, Brennan os viu mais escuros do que nunca. Era ao mesmo tempo fascinante e assustador olhar para Booth daquele jeito – "...gostasse." – ele completou, e ela tremeu novamente.

Como alguém poderia gostar de apanhar e fazer algo contra a vontade? O cérebro de Brennan dava uma resposta bastante lógica para aquela pergunta. Mas ela resolveu, pela primeira vez, rejeitar essa resposta, porque mesmo sendo justificável, não era certa. Não parecia certa.

"Nenhuma mulher deveria gostar de ser tratada como lixo." – ele sussurrou, e Brennan soube que ele estava falando aquilo mais para ele, como um consolo, do que para ela – "É errado."

Os olhos de Booth estavam mais tristes do que em qualquer outro momento que ela se lembrava. Havia um misto de desespero e alívio à medida em que ele falava sobre como ele tentou se matar com uma overdose de antidepressivos e álcool, e como o avô dele chegou a tempo de levá-lo para o hospital.

Ela ouviu cada palavra. Gravou cada gesto dele, quando ele apertou mais a mão dela contra o peito, quando o coração dele acelerou e ele fechou os olhos, quando ele deixou a cabeça cair para o encosto do sofá.

De alguma forma ela entendia a dor dele. Não que ela tivesse tentado se matar alguma vez, mas ela sabia como era sentir uma fúria enorme e incontrolável, como era o desespero, como era sentir como se fosse... morrer.

E então ele viu que ela tinha lágrima nos olhos e estava prestes a deixá-las cair.

"Eu sinto muito ter te contado tudo isso, Bones... você não precisava ter ouvido..."

Ele liberou a mão dela e colocou as mãos em seu próprio colo. E então ela levou a mão até o rosto dele, tocando-o como fizera há alguns segundos. E, antes que Booth pudesse prever o próximo movimento dela, ela inclinou-se e fechou os olhos, deixando que seus lábios tocassem os dele num toque suave, que o assegurava de que ela estava ali para ele e com ele. Mais do que nunca.

Ao senti-la retraindo-se, Booth virou seu tronco de modo que ele estava de frente para ela, e um de seus braços posicionou-se atrás das costas dela, puxando-a de volta para ele. Consciente do que estava acontecendo, foi a vez dele de pressionar seus lábios contra os dela, um toque que a surpreendeu por ser faminto. O lábio dela se partiu e foi imediatamente invadido pela língua dele que procurou a dela e as duas se enrolaram, se tocaram realmente pela primeira vez. Ao se separarem para recuperar o fôlego, Brennan olhou-o de uma forma atipicamente tímida, mas ele não a encarava, seu rosto ainda sério da conversa que eles tiveram.

"Sinto muito, Booth. Eu não deveria ter feito isso." – ela estava pronta para se levantar, mas a mão dele fechou-se no seu pulso, congelando-a no lugar. Sem aviso, ele pegou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e seus lábios capturaram os dela novamente, saboreando-os, decorando o gosto que ela tinha.

Aos poucos, ele inclinou-se na direção dela, fazendo-a deitar-se no sofá com ele por cima. Ela reprimiu um gemido quando sentiu as mãos quentes dele entrando pela sua camisa e subindo em direção aos seus seios, pegando-os forte, porém gentilmente segundos depois.

"Booth..." – ela tentou chamá-lo, mas acabou soando como um gemido ao sentir a respiração dele no seu ouvido, rápida. O hálito quente. Ele levantou sua cabeça e a encarou, seus olhos ainda escuros, agora de desejo e ainda um pouco de tristeza. – "A linha... Você tem certeza que... – Ela tentou argumentar, mas ele a silenciou ao morder a sua orelha.

"Absoluta." – ele disse rouco. – "Esqueça a maldita linha, Temperance."

Ela aceitou aquilo, talvez já estivesse pronta para aquele momento há um certo tempo agora, esperava apenas que ele os conduzisse até lá. Agarrando-o pelo colarinho da camisa, ela beijou-o profundamente, deixando claro o quanto ela o queria e precisava dele. Ele desceu sua boca para o pescoço dela, deixando uma marca e inalando o perfume que ela usava, o cheiro em que ele sempre associaria como sendo dela. Quando chegou no tecido do vestido, ele levantou seu corpo o suficiente apenas para abrir a parte de cima. Ele esperou algum tipo de reclamação, mas ela apenas olhou-o de volta, um sorriso ameaçando aparecer no canto de seus lábios.

Booth colocou uma mão na nuca dela e um braço em suas costas, levantando-a junto com ele do sofá.

"O que você..." – ela começou a falar, mas ele novamente a calou ao retirar o cinto dela com uma habilidade impressionante.

"Não no sofá, Bones. Não dessa vez." – Ele disse antes de beijá-la de novo, seus passos conduzindo-a para o quarto. Surpreendendo-o, ela encostou-o na parede do corredor que os levava para lá e abriu a blusa dele, espalmando sua mão no peitoral musculoso, suas unhas arrepiando sua pele e fazendo-o gemer baixinho. As mãos dela começaram a descer, passando do cinto e tocando-o de leve.

"Aqui também não, Temperance." – em passos largos, ele os levou para o quarto e a deitou na cama, ficando por cima e observando-a longamente. Uma mistura de encantamento, desejo e, mais alguma coisa que ela não conseguira definir, estava presente nos olhos do seu parceiro.

E então ele começou um ritmo lento de exploração. Beijo a testa e todo o rosto dela antes de beijar sua boca longamente. Deixou que seus dedos passeassem pela barrica, colo e pescoço de Brennan antes de tocarem os seios dela com uma delicadeza e intensidade que a assustaram e a excitaram de tal modo que ela arqueou o corpo, pedindo que ele a tocasse mais.

E então, com o gesto dele e olhar que ele tinha sobre ela, Brennan percebeu porque ele fazia aquilo. A delicadeza do gesto, a intensidade com que ele a tocava para que ela sentisse tudo e mais um pouco, o modo como ele passava todas as sensações para ela. Booth queria que ela se sentisse... _amada_. Ele queria que aquilo importasse para ele, mas principalmente para ela.

A boca dele desceu dos lábios até os seios, beijando cada pedacinho de pele que ele podia encontrar pelo caminho. Os dedos dele encontraram o caminho até os últimos botões do vestido, abrindo-os, e logo depois fazendo com que a calcinha dela deslizasse pelas suas pernas.

Por um instante ela achou que ele fosse tocá-la. E ele apenas sorriu quando viu a reação dela quando ele não a tocou. Mas então, tudo valeu à pena quando ele ouviu o gemido longo, alto e profundo dela quando os lábios dele desceram e a beijaram entre as pernas como se beijasse sua boca. De uma forma lenta e tortuosa, que foi logo acompanhada pelos dedos dele, deslizando para dentro dela. Um e dois. E novos gemidos. Novos sons e pedidos saíram da boca dela.

Ele sentiu-a tremer, tensionar e começar a vibrar sob ele. As mãos dela prenderam-se nos cabelos dela quando ela soltou um último gemido longo, pesado e duradouro. E em seus dedos ele pôde sentir como o orgasmo dela tinha sido forte. Ele sorriu e, ainda mantendo os dedos dentro dela, deixou que seu rosto ficasse à frente do dela.

Brennan mantinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão manhosa no rosto, que Booth nunca vira antes. Era uma expressão maravilhosa, que ele desejava ver todos os dias dali por diante.

"Abra os olhos, Temperance."

Ela abriu e encontrou os olhos de Booth encarando-a. Estavam escuros como antes, mas agora havia um brilho genuíno em seu olhar. E por alguns instantes, ela perdeu-se nos olhos dele.

Sem perceber, suas mãos guiaram-se até o cinto e zíper dele e, em alguns segundos, a calça e boxer dele estavam no chão. A mão dela segurou o punho do braço dele e fez com que ele tirasse os dedos de dentro dela. E então, com a outra mão, ela o guiou para que se unisse a ela.

Os olhares estavam fixos. E então, quando ele estava inteiramente dentro dela, ela soube, e ele soube, que ela queria perder-se nele.

"Obrigado por isso."

**FIM**

**N/B&B: Se não há ossos perdidos porque os episódios foram perfeitos demais, a gente cria possíveis ossos para fazer nossas madrugadas de sábado mais felizes.**


End file.
